


Just how it’s supposed to be

by Magnolie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Durincest, London, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolie/pseuds/Magnolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get a second chance in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just how it’s supposed to be

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday present for my amazing friend Mara. Hope it's sorta okay, u.U - it's the first time I'm writing slash and that's actually not the character I usually ship Kili with x3.  
> Still, Mara? I hope you like this, gotta go back to TMA now :P  
> Some information:  
> Finn is (obviously) Fili, Killian (who would have thought?) Kili and Tammy is Tauriel (why am I explaining this again? You're all intelligent grownups :P)

 

 

 

 

**Just    as    it's    supposed    to    be**  
  
[COVER PICTURE THIS WAY](http://little-magnolie.tumblr.com/post/73317535774/kili-fili-modern-london-au-ao3-birthday-present)  
  
______________________________________________________________

 

It’s raining when he leaves the supermarket. The people who push out of the store behind him all run to their cars, trying to pull any existing hoods over their heads to reach dry land without getting too wet. Most of them fail.

The sky is grey.  Heavy clouds block the sight of anything blue or sunny as he takes his bags and walks right through the rain across the parking lot. It doesn’t stop even a bit until he turns into his street. He is completely soaked until then and freezing. It’s not even spring yet. He hopes he won’t get sick. Finn doesn’t like it when he’s sick, he would stay with him all day instead of working or doing useful things.

On the other hand, Finn would stay in bed with him all day nursing him until he is well again.

He sneezes. Their white townhouse finally comes into eyesight.

As he reaches the door, Tamara, their neighbor is just about to leave for work.  
She’s a lawyer, normally working all around the clock - an dtheir friend, their best friend. Her red hair is all on top of her head, neatly pinned up as always, and she is wearing her green Chanel coat.

“Well you look soaked.” She says and smiles as she sees him.

“Groceries.” He answers

“You need any help to get in?” She points at the bags he is carrying.

“If you have a minute, the keys are in my backpack.”

Tammy locks her own door and climbs over the fence to get to him.

“Don’t ruin your costume.” He comments.

“Don’t worry.”

She unlocks the door for him and smiles as she sees the picture of him, Finn and her at Edinburgh hanging on the wall next to the door along with some old landscape-photographs of Scotland. They had just come back from their roundtrip about a month ago.

“You put that up?” She laughs.

“Finn is redecorating the whole house. You’re featured everywhere.” He answers.

“Pretty.” She smiles and puts his keys on the dresser. “Now,” she gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Gotta go, I’ve got a client, robbery, it’s gonna be fun”, she yells, already leaving.

“See you later!” He leans into her kiss and twinkles.

Tammy closes the door behind herself and he can hear how she starts her car outside.

He sets the bags down on the kitchen counter before he doffs his shoes. He’s made a whole mess in the small floor leading to the three rooms downstairs and the stairs to the first story. Mud and dirty water are all over the white tiles. _The cleaning lady won’t come until Monday_ , he thinks, _quick shower then before Finn sees it_. He frees himself from this drenched clothes right there on the first step, so he can later just put them into the washing machine in the cellar without having them drip on the stairs. He shivers. It’s warm in the house, they always keep it warm, but his skin has cooled off and he rejoices as hot water pours down his body in the shower, slowly warming him up. He sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. He is thankful for every little second he is alive. Each and every of them is a gift he does not deserve but was granted.

Finn. Tammy. This house. Edinburgh. The lake. The little cabin in the woods near Cambridge.

He’d never thought to once be so happy and content. Life has changed so much since the burning. Every end a new beginning, isn’t that what they say? And isn’t this more than he could have ever asked for. He opens his eyes again and looks to the tiles in the shower. This could not be better.

It could. And it actually gets when he feels a pair or warm lips against his shoulders and his brother’s head leaning against his hair.

“I thought you wouldn’t be home until six.” He smiles, eyes closed again.

“Who is supposed to sweep the floor, Kili?” Finn asks and caresses the sides of his brother’s belly.

“Stop calling me that!” He answers.

“Then stop turning this house into a mess, sweetling.” Finn answers and kisses him again.

He can feel how Finn's growing hard against his backside.

“Did you come home horny already or is that just because you heard I’m in the shower?”

“Bit of both”, he hums against his ear and Killian can feel his smile.

“I wanted to sweep the floor before you come home.”

“Sure you did, but I know a much better way to make it up to me.”

 

 

As Finn later awakens on his side of the bed, his brother is not next to him anymore. The air outside has darkened and it has stopped raining. He is tired and sore but there are muffled sounds of music in teh house and he can see light in the hallway. _Must be downstairs_ ; he thinks and fetches himself a pair of jeans and pants.

He is right. Kili has turned on some classical music in the living room while he’s at the kitchen counter, whittling vegetables.

“Hey there.” Finn says and climbs on one of the armchairs, looking at his brother, no, _lover_. He sometimes confuses the words. They sound so similar to him.

“I swept the tiles.” He grins and grabs another tomato.

Finn looks at him for a while, observes how he can use those big hands to swiftly and gallantly cut everything between them and the cutting board.

“What have I done to earn you?”

“You were naughty and I’m your punishment, Fili.” Killian says and grins.

“Nah, if every punishment in the world was that sweet, we’d all be bad people.”

“Who says you’re not?”

“You, actually. Multiple times today already.”

He blushes a little. He still does, every time they flirt outside of their bedroom. Finn loves that about him. He loves it all. His cuteness, his cheekiness and how he cares about their friends and him.

“Now stop staring at me and get us some plates and drinks, will you?”

“Yes, yes. Someone likes to be bossy in the kitchen too now.”

Killian laughs and kicks him when he stands next to him and is about to open the cupboards.

But Finn pulls him in and kisses him. Just how it’s supposed to be.

 


End file.
